Yeah 3x
Yeah 3x is a song by Chris Brown. The song is the 7th song on the tracklist of his fourth studio album F.A.M.E.. It got released as the lead single of the album. On September 2, 2010 Chris tweeted that the song "Calypso" would be released soon as the follow up single to the lead single of the " Fan of a Fan'' mixtape featured Tyga, "Deuces". "Yeah 3x" was released instead. Calupso got released on iTunes along the remix of Yeah 3x. DJ Frank E, who produced the song, said in an interview with "Planet" how he and Brown came up with the song: "I was working late one night in the studio when I got a call from my manager. Chris was working in the studio down the street and wanted to me to come down and listen to some tracks. I walked in, met Chris for the first time, and played him 1 track. He sat there for 4 minutes listening, then said, 'Ok, I'm ready.' He jumped in the booth and wrote the whole thing on the spot. Brown wrote all the lyrics in about 15 minutes." The song uses elements of “I’m Not Alone” by Calvin Harris. Calvin tweeted this about the situation: ''Choked on my cornflakes when I heard new Chris Brown single this morning. Do you know what I mean?" He continued: "Stealing is still stealing, doesn't matter who you are. Just because Chris Brown is an international celebrity doesn't make it OK to rip off a guy from UK not many people have heard of. "Chris and Calvin eventually patched up their differences once Brown gave Harris half of the royalties. Harris said in an interview with "BBC's Newsbeat": "He phoned me up. He was gutted about the whole situation. Once he heard the original he was like: 'Wow OK and sorted it out. He gave me half that track. We're fine. We're great. Chris Brown's like my best mate now." Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3mC2ixOAivA Lyrics 1 Move your body out on the floor Put your troubles aside and start living Anybody, can let it go Throw away all your problems cause right now it's party time Girl, don't feel outta place cause I I'm in love with this feeling now And I, I, I hope that this will last a while We should make it last a while Pre-Chorus You love to drink, yeah, so do we, yeah Get more bottles, yeah, bring them to me, yeah Hold your glasses up, people everywhere Now everybody put your hands in the air Chorus Say yeah, yeah, yeah Girl, I wanna, yeah, yeah, yeah I wanna see you tonight, yeah, yeah, yeah Girl, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta see you tonight Oh, oh, oh, let me see your hands Oh, oh, oh, tonight is the night 2 Lost in the moment, can't believe you're so beautiful, feels like I'm in a dream Baby, we're going somewhere you've never been before, so take my hand and come with me Girl, don't feel outta place cause I, I'm in love with this feeling now And I, I, I hope that this will last a while, we should make it last a while Pre-Chorus You love to drink, yeah, so do we, yeah Get more bottles, yeah, bring them to me, yeah Hold your glasses up, people everywhere Now everybody put your hands in the air Chorus Say yeah, yeah, yeah Girl, I wanna, yeah, yeah, yeah I wanna see you tonight, yeah, yeah, yeah Girl, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta see you tonight Oh, oh, oh, let me see your hands Oh, oh, oh, tonight is the night Oh, oh, dance, oh Tonight, tonight is the night Bridge All the pretty young things in the party, let me see your hands up And if they mad and they don't wanna party, tell them shut the fuck up So DJ, turn it loud and watch me turn it up Don't worry 'bout it, we here to party so jump, jump, jump, jump Chorus Girl, I wanna, I wanna see you tonight Yeah, girl, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta, I gotta see you tonight Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I wanna see you tonight Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, tonight is the night Tonight is the night, tonight is the night Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:F.A.M.E. Songs